Pretty Little Witches
by Anonymalous
Summary: Never trust a pretty witch with an ugly secret! Plot of Pretty Little Liars, but takes place in the HP world.
1. Wait you're from Durmstrang too?

Aria Montgomery landed in the fireplace of her house, coughing hackingly. Throwing her new Hogwarts school books on the coffee table, she sighed. She hated traveling by Floo powder. In Iceland, where she had been living for the past three years, underage wizards were allowed to Apparate. It really sucked that she had to move back to England after living in such an amazing place. Durmstrang, a magic school in Iceland, was full of handsome, mature boys who could relate to her artsy personality, and sophisticated girls who didn't think of Aria as a dork just because she wore pheonix-feather earrings and knitted her own bras.

She headed up the stairs to her room and started packing up for Hogwarts. Aria stuffed her books and supplies into her intricately carved trunk. A photo fell out, and she picked it up. It was an enchanted photo of her and four friends from Hogwarts. Alison DiLaurentis, a pretty girl with clear blue eyes, a heart shaped face, and blonde hair, was sitting in the Quidditch bleacherss, smiling glamorously. Aria was sitting beside her, blue-black hair blowing unnattractively as she faked a smile at the camera. Emily Fields, Spencer Hanna Marin, were also sitting around Ali, looking just as fake as Aria. Ali said something quietly and giggles, and Aria, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna all gave fake little laughs too.

Aria couldn't stop staring at the photo, watching it repeat over and over. The smiling, Ali giggling, the rest of them going along with it. Ali DiLaurentis was the only reason them rest of them were popular. She had plucked them out to be her four best friends in first year. Aria had been dorky and awkward, never quite fitting in until Ali became her friend. Then Ali disappeared, at the end of second year. They had all gotten together for a sleepover at Ali's house. She couldn't remember quite what had happend. But no one ever saw Ali again.

A few minutes later, Aria realized that she had forgotten to get any Hogwarts robes. The ones she had from second year were way too small by now.

"Ugh..."she muttered, wishing she could be going to Durmstrang in her familiar blood-red robes and warm mahogany fur cape, adding red lace stockings and sexy boots. Aria headed over and got the Floo powder bowl. It was empty.

"Mike!" she exclaimed.

"What?" her brother, a soon-to-be fifth year shouted back. He was busy watching Muggle television.

"Did you use up all the Floo powder?"

"Yeah. And your point is?"

Aria ignored him. She headed into her parent's room for some more Floo powder, and started sifting through their stuff. No luck. She guessed she would have to take the bus and go to Charing Cross Road.

Once she was there, she took out her wand and tapped on the bricks between the shops. It opened up into the Leaky Cauldron and she went through. Aria ran quickly to Madam Malkin's and picked up a few standard size black robes. She stuffed them in her big purse and shuffled back through the Leaky Cauldron. As she passed the bar she decided it couldn't hurt to have a drink or two.

"One firewhiskey please."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen" Aria said. It was the truth.

The woman squinted at her, but decided not to argue. She served Aria some firewhiskey. Aria took the goblet and drank, feeling the burning sensation, and the happiness flowing through her.

"Hullo." said a young man, taking a seat next to her.

Aria suddenly felt self conscious. He was very attractive looking. "Hi."

"Is that firewhiskey?"

Aria nodded with a blush. What else would it be?

"Can I have a taste?" He took the goblet from her and sipped. "Ahh. Its good, nothing like the kind in Iceland though."

Her eyes widened. "You've been to iceland?"

"Yes, I used to go to Durmstrang. How about you?"

"I used to go to Durmstrang too." She was about to add that she was going to start Hogwarts, but thought that might make her sound young.

"Really? I don't remember you."

"I-I was younger than you." Aria said with a coy smile. She couldn't really remember this guy in all her three years of Durmstrang, but he didn't have to know that.

"So..." he said, leaning in. Aria could smell his scent, and her heart beat fast. "Are you single?"

"Yup. You?"

"Yes."

Aria pushed her goblet back and got up. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Can I come with?"

"Okay."

When they got to the bathroom, he sat on the counter and hoisted her up. He enfolded her in his handsome arms, his warm chest against her collarbone. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed close, touching his lips which tasted strongly of firewhiskey...


	2. The new girl

Emily Fields woke to the harshness of sunlight flowing through the windows. She sat upright and swung her strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail. Why was she sitting on a strange bed in a strange room she had never seen before? Oh, right. Emily remembered that she was in the Leaky Cauldron inn. Her parents, both Muggles, always dropped her off at Diagon Alley a few days before Hogwarts started, so she could catch a ride to King's Cross Station with her swimming friends. They didn't want to have anything to do with Emily and her "condition", as they referred to magic, like it was some disease. Emily couldn't blame them. She herself wanted to be normal.

She got up and changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Emily knew she should probably dress up better, because she would probably see her boyfriend Ben today...but it just wasn't in her nature to be girly. She peeked out the window at Diagon Alley. It wasn't one of her favorite places on Earth. For one thing, it didn't have anywhere to swim. Swimming was her passion, one of the only things she was good at. She wasn't very pretty, and she did just okay at magic, but swimming was the thing that kept her alive, almost. Ever since that time in the first year when swimming was introduced as one of the official Hogwarts sports, and Emily stunned the Hufflepuff coach with her brilliant backstroke through the murky Hogwarts lake, she had known that swimming was a part of her.

EMily reached under her pillow for the photo she always slept with. It was worn and thin from too much handling, so she unfolded it gently. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and her own self were sitting around a beautiful girl on the Quiddith bleachers, grinning widely and giggling. The girl in the middle, the one with the gorgeoous blue eyes and bowtie lips, was giving the most glamorous smile, laughing coolly. She fingered the girl's face adoringly, memorizing every inch of her perfect skin. This was the girl who had brought the four of them to popularity in first year. This was the girl who had made their whole lives. This was the girl who Emily had -and still did- idolize beyond belief. This was the girl who had dissapeared mysteriously at the end of second year, never to be seen again.

_Alison Dilaurentis._

She folded the picture, put it away, and headed downstairs for breakfast. As she was feasting on Belgian waffles and butterbeer, she spotted a girl her age sit down next to her. She had tawny skin, beautiful black curls cascading down her shoulders, and tawny yellow eyes.

"Mind if I sit here? It's kind of crowded."

Emily shrugged. "Sure."

As they ate in silence, the girl asked "You don't talk much, do you?"

Emily smiled shily. "I guess not."

"What school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts."

"No way! I start on Monday!"

"Huh? But aren't you...my age?" She couldn't be a first year.

"The headmaster says its all right. I'm from the Salem Witches Instititute."

"In the States?"

"Yeah. " She grinned. "Oh, i'm Maya St. Germain"

"Emily Fields."

Maya stood up. "Wanna come up to my room?"

"Sure." Emily agreed, thinking that it sounded strangely like the way Ben told her to come up to his room when he wanted to snog her. She shook that thought out of her head.

Maya's room looked exactly like Emily's, except Maya had a lot more things scattered about. "What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's okay, I guess." Emily replied.

"You're very social." Maya said sarcastically. Emily looked up and saw that she was smiling in a friendly way. She grinned back.

They sat on Maya's bed, staring out the window. Emily stole looks at Maya's face. She noticed the fushia gloss of her lips, her banana gum smell.

"Want some gillyweed?" Maya said, getting out a tin of greenish stuff. She started to smoke it.

Emily hesitated. She'd never done it before, it always felt like her parents could somehow see her. But the way Maya did it made it look sexy. And Emily wanted to look sexy, too.

"Sure." She smoked it and started coughing hard.

"Whoa! First time?"

Emily nodded as a wierdly harmonic feeling swept over her. They sat there for a few more minutes, filling up the air with the scent of gillyweed. Then she saw Ben heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. She didn't want to go and jump up and kiss him, like a good girlfriend should. She wanted to hang back, stay with Maya some more.

She wanted to stay with Maya for as long as she could.


	3. Fivefinger discount

**(A/N): Sorry I havent written in a while, but I honestly forgot about Liars. I know, I know, how dare I? OK, i'll try to update every week from now on. Enjoy the story :)**

Hanna Marin strutted down Diagon Alley, her in-style four inch leather stilettos banging hard against the cobblestone. She gritted her teeth, hoping not to ruin them. As THE most popular girl at Hogwarts (except maybe her best friend Mona Vaanderwaal), she had to keep up her looks all the time. Lots of people from Hogwarts were milling around, and she didn't want to look bad. She passed a cute seventh year boy and waved at him, smirking as he stared in disbelief at her figure. Yes, she had improved this summer. Hanna had learned how to sweep her Dungbomb-colored hair back so that everyone could see. She had finally managed to put an Enlargement on her boobs. And she had lost a lot of weight. But that was her little secret...

Because, the fact was, Hanna was bulimic. She made herself throw up after binging on Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Every day, or when she was feeling down, or when she felt hungry or bored, she would reach for one of those boxes she kept in her purse, and eat...and eat...and eat...until it all came up. But no one had to know that, because she was over that bad little habit by now. Let everyone think she got skinny on a special spell or diet or something. Hanna found her little binge-and-purge habit disgusting. But, she was kind of over it now.

"Hanna!" exclaimed Hanna's best friend, Mona, who was standing in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop.

"Mona!" said Hanna, grinning.

"Dang, did you see that ugly pashmina Kirsten's wearing?"

"I know. So un-Slytherin!"

"What a Hufflepuff-wannabe!"

Hanna noticed an old man staring at the two of them from the corner of his eyes. _Pervert, _she thought. After all, he looked old enough to be twice her dad's age. And that was saying something.

"Let's flash him" suggested Mona.

"Alright. On the count of three. One, two, three!" They both hiked up their ultra-tight micro-miniskirts, revealing their lacy thong underwear. His eyes bulged out and he nearly choked on his ice cream fudge sundae. The girls hurried away laughing like maniacs.

"Ohmigod, he totally had a boner!" Hanna said, cracking up.

"I know! What a perv!"

Once they had calmed down, they headed into Twilfit and Tattings for some upscale shopping.

"Nice bracelet" Hanna said, staring at the glistening silver toggle bracelet on one of the shelves.

"Yes, i think it would look gorgeous on you." A salesgirl added.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

Mona butted in. "Hey, can I try on that diamond necklace?"

"Sure," said the salesgirl, reaching to open the glass case.

Hanna fingered a pair of earrings as the salesgirl's back was turned. Quickly, she slipped both the earrings and bracelet into her purse, and made hasty eye contact with Mona. Mona put all the jewelry she had been trying on back on the counter, like she always did just after Hanna finished a job. They were experts at it, having done it all summer long. She loved the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the sheer giddiness of _taking something without having to pay a price_.

The two of them fled the scene, grinning like fools. Mona showed Hanna the bracelet she had stolen. "You got yours?"

"Yeah" said Hanna, opening her purse and slipping the bracelet on. She held up the earrings "I also got these."

Mona raised her thinly plucked eyebrows. "You're such a badass."

"Thanks, bitch." It felt good, outdoing Mona.

As Hanna returned the earrings to her purse, a tiny slip of paper fell out. Hanna picked it up. It was an old photo of her, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Ali, sitting on the Quidditch bleachers. They were grinning awkwardly, all except Ali, who looked perfect, like always. Hanna stared at herself in disgust. Her hair was frizzy, her cheeks were chubby, and she had spinach stuck in her braces. And ugh-was that Sensual Toffee lip gloss on her lips? Why hadn't she known that stuff was for old women? Hanna's eyes flicked to Ali, looking perfect, slim and beautiful as always. Her blonde hair was curled around her delicate face as she giggled at the camera. Hanna jammed the photo back into the purse.

If only Ali could see her now.


	4. You never know who you'll meet

**(A/N: Its a bit longer than the other chapters, but that's a good thing, right? *forced grin***

Spencer Hastings dropped the last box, gingerly pushing her blonde hair back with the back of her hand. It was the last day before school started, and she was getting ready to move into her family's barn for the year. The Hastings' lived in Hogsmeade, right beside Hogwarts, so Spencer had always been a day student. She didn't mind. She could throw huge parties and sleepovers whenever she wanted, and not have to wait until summer like everyone else.

Of course, most of Spencer's sixth year was going to be spent deep in studying, with her eight N.E.W.T.-level classes. But no matter how many N.E.W.T classes she took, no matter how many times her Quidditch team won, no matter how many times she came home with a nearly-perfect report card, it was never as much as Melissa ever did. Melissa was Spencer's prissy older sister, the apple of their parents' eye. In a burst of frustration, Spencer kicked the box in front of her. It just wasn't _fair_!

A photo frame on Spencer's wall rattled on its hook, then toppled over. She swooped forward and caught the photo. Her eyes widened. It was a picture of Spencer, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields and Hanna Marin sitting in the Quidditch bleachers bunched around Alison DiLaurentis. Alison's smile was alluring and sincere, but Spencer couldnt help feeling disturbed knowing that this picture had been taken only a few weeks before Ali's disappearance. As the long-ago girls in the photo tittered nervously at something Ali had said, images of that last dreary sleepover fluttered through Spencer's mind. The arguing...the fight...Ali running away...

_I was the last one to see her_, she thought, feeling the familiar shiver under her skin.

Spencer put the photo back. All of that had happened years ago. It didn't matter anymore. She looked around, eager for a distraction. Spencer was supposed to meet her family at for dinner at seven with Melissa and her new boyfriend. He was a first-year mediwizard named Robin. Or was it Finch? Whatever. It was some dumb bird name, anyway.

Once she arrived at The Three Broomsticks, it was humming with activity. This was the busiest time of the day, with customers scattered about the green-leather booths and oaken chairs. The Three Broomsticks was no longer a pub. Madam Rosmerta had converted it to a more conventional restaurant-ish place because Hogsmeade was becoming more sophisticated. Spencer joined her family at a table.

"Where is she?" Mr. Hastings asked Spencer's mother.

"Oh, I hope she isn't in trouble." Mrs. Hastings sounded worried.

Spencer snorted. _Like Melissa could get in trouble! _Bored, she began to drum her fingers against the table. Suddenly, the doors opened, and Melissa promenaded into the restaurant.

"Hello, Mom and Dad!" chirped Melissa, frumpy brunette hair bobbing up and down.

"Hello, Melissa." Nice and brusque. The Hastings were never the hug-and-sob type.

"This is Wren. Wren, my parents." For the first time, Spencer's gaze fell upon the guy standing beside her sister. He was thin and fit-looking, with dark fluffy hair and high cheekbones. .

"Pleased to meet you," Wren said, smiling coyly.

_Shit_, realized Spencer, her heart racing. _He's adorable!_

"And that's my sister, Spencer." Melissa added.

Wren glanced in her direction, still smiling. "Hi, Spencer."

"Hi," Spencer said coolly as Melissa and Wren took their seats. Wren ended up in the seat beside Spencer. She gulped and took a sip of her butterbeer self-consciously, trying not to look _too_ careful.

Spencer's parents interrogated Melissa about her life. Spencer heard Melissa say "Oh, thanks for letting Wren and I move into the barn. We really appreciate it."

"That's fine, dear," said Mrs. Hastings.

"Wait- you can't!" sputtered Spencer.

Melissa turned to look at her.

"But-! I was supposed to move in. For junior year." Spencer explained, trying to keep her voice even.

"Oh, but you don't mind, do you?" she said sweetly. "Wren and I need somewhere to stay."

"But..."

"Of course, if you want us to stay in your room..."

_Melissa and Wren, living in my room and doing God-knows-what on my bed? No thanks. _"N-no."

"So, it's fine, right?"

"Yes," snapped Spencer.

Spencer gulped. "May I be excused?" She rose from the table and stomped outside. Spencer threw herself down on the nearest sidewalk and took out a flask of firewhiskey, pouring it down her throat. It felt good. She wasn't legal yet- she was barely sixteen. But it wasn't like she cared.

"You know, you really shouldn't be drinking."

Spencer eyeballed Wren, shrugging. "Well, I _can_."

Wren sat down beside her. "I can understand you being upset about the barn. Want me to, uh, talk to Melissa about it?"

"N-no. I'm just disappointed, that's all."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Wren asked, "Hey, can I have a bit of that?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "You just told me not to drink."

"We can't all be perfect." He took the flask from her.

"What would Melissa say if she knew you were drinking?" she teased.

Wren winked. "Melissa isn't my whole life, you know."

Spencer laughed. Her family might be full of idiots, but at least her sister's new boyfriend was a total cutie.


	5. Well, this is interesting

**(A/N): Its summer! I have a LOT of time on my hands, so I gotta get to work on all the half-written stories I have lying around...**

Aria's eyes opened to the dreary sight of the royal-blue dormitory canopy. _Ugh, I can't freaking believe this_. She stared at the canopy, wishing she could just fall back asleep. But she couldn't, not with her fellow Ravenclaw sixth-years giggling and chattering about the day ahead.

"I wanna hook up with James Freed again."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Hey, is that a puppet?"

"What, where?"

Aria's ears perked up.

"Yeah...it's a pig." Someone laughed. "What the heck?"

Aria bolted out of her bed, pajamas askew, and tore Pigtunia from Naomi Ziegler's hands. Her heart raced wildly. "Umm...this is just...umm...Mike's pig puppet. He-he's too macho to admit he still likes it, so I keep it for him."

"Oh, really?" Naomi smirked.

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone. He's really sensitive about it," Aria quipped.

"Oh, we won't." Naomi said gleefully in a tone that implied that she definitely would.

Aria stuffed Pigtunia in her trunk, thanking her stars that she'd been able to come up with a somewhat-decent lie. No one knew about her pig puppet- except Ali. Aria would die of embarrassment if anyone else ever found out that she, a fully mature seventeen-year-old girl, spent lonely nights talking to a frayed felt pig puppet, and pretending it talked back. Not that she did that anymore. Well...not _too_ much.

Ten minutes later, she and the other girls headed downstairs for breakfast. She gobbled the bland English food at the table, trying not to notice the stares everyone was giving her. This was worse, much worse, than second year. Back then, she'd had Ali to give her popularity points. Now, everyone looked at her and saw a girl who was too weird and too different to fit in at Hogwarts.

"Finland!" Aria looked up to see Noel Kahn approaching the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Noel," she said monotonously.

"Hey...what have you got first period?"

Aria glanced at her schedule. "Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Really? Me, too. See ya there." Noel said, beaming at her.

"Okay," replied Aria, feeling a squelch in her stomach. Aria was used to male attention, with her C-cup breasts, pouty lips and ice-blue eyes, but Noel Kahn's crush on her just seemed a little...juvenile. After that passionate makeout in the bathroom of the Leaky Cauldron, her standards had definitely changed. She wasn't going to settle for teenage boys anymore. Now she had something going with Ezra, a sophisticated older guy. Aria had written to him and was waiting for a reply.

As Aria walked towards her first class, she found that she could easily navigate the corridors. It was the same old Hogwarts, even if the stairs and portraits had moved around. Right here was the spot where she and Ali had skipped Divination, and there was the hallway where she and her friends used to check out older boys...

She spotted two girls lounging in one of the corridors. One of them looked vaguely familiar. Aria blinked. _Hanna? _What had _happened_ to her? The Hanna she remembered was chubby and dorky. This Hanna had silky red-brown hair, a supermodel's figure, and perfect teeth.

"Hey," said Aria.

New Hanna stared at her, pursing her cherry-glossed lips. "Oh...Aria? Hey." She looked her up and down, from her lace-up boots to her freshly curled hair. "Where was it you went? Finland?"

"Yeah." Close enough.

"That's interesting."

Aria had so many questions on the tip of her tongue. Like, _Did you guys ever find out what happened to Ali?_ and _Do you still talk to Spencer and Emily?_. But she didn't know how awkward it might sound after all these years. "Well, I gotta go. I have class."

"Okay. C'mon, Mona," Hanna said to the other girl. Aria did a double take at the pretty blonde who was standing next to Hanna. This was Mona, the dorky girl she and her friends used to tease? How did Hanna ever come to be friends with her? Aria shook her head. _Hell is other people._

She walked up the hallway and into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Aria took a seat at the back and stared at the board. The teacher was writing his name, Mr. Fitz, in long, spindly letters not unlike Aria's own handwriting.

"What's this guy like?" Aria asked the girl beside her. Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers changed frequently. Some students said the job was cursed.

"I don't know. He's new. But he's _hot_."

Aria scrutinized the teacher. He looked pretty young from the back, not much older than the students themselves. Her gaze fell on his shapely backside. Not bad, she thought.

All of a sudden, there was a flurry at the window, and a mottled brown barn owl with a heart-shaped white face flew into the room.

"Terra!" exclaimed Aria as her owl dropped a note on her desk. She tore the envelope and took the card out.

"Hey, can you send her away?" said the teacher, wiping the chalk dust off his hands.

"Huh?"

"The headmaster said I'm not supposed to let you guys have owls in the classroom."

"Okay. Terra, you have to go back to the-"

There was a sudden plink of the teacher dropping the chalk, and Aria looked up. She gasped.

Oh. My. God. Standing at the board, looking uber-adorable in his teacher's vest and khakis, was Ezra. _Her_ Ezra. He was staring at her with a deer-in-the-headlights look, not even noticing that he had dropped his chalk. "Oh, shit," he mouthed.

The whole class turned around to see who he was staring at. Aria looked down at her desk, her cheeks burning. How could this have happened?

Then she saw the note that she had been about to read, sitting on her desk.

_Hmm...I wonder what your pig puppet has to say about your little teacher fling!_

_ -A _

Aria was wondering the same thing.


	6. First day back

**(A/N): Wow, I can't believe I never noticed how many people like my story! THANK YOU, DustyRebellion, wprincessluv, ILoveLuke98, nicky4055, YoursTruly13, Veronica, and LilPurpleCow! I love reviews. Seriously! **

7:30 A.M. Spencer gropes out of bed, spots the time, throws on her black wizard robes and hightails out of the house.

7:45 A.M. She appears, breathless, in front of the Hogwarts doors and is almost late for her prefect duties.

8:30 A.M. Spencer attends her first N.E.W.T.-level Charms class. Andrew Campbell also attends, and shows off by producing a corporeal Patronus, something Spencer has yet to achieve.

9: 25 A.M. Spencer goes to N.E.W.T.-level Transfiguration and beats the crap out of Andrew by knowing more about Animaguses than he does.

10:20 A. M. Spencer arrives to N.E.W.T.-level History of Magic a couple minutes late. She is unable to hand in her extra-credit essay before Andrew does.

12:00 P.M. Spencer eats lunch in the Great Hall and drops her fork when Devon Arliss, one of Spencer's teammates in Gryffindor Quidditch, points out that Ian Thomas is sitting at the Head Table.

1: 00 P.M. Spencer goes to N.E.W.T.-level Potions and gloats over the fact that Andrew is taking regular Potions.

1: 55 P.M. Spencer heads to regular Astronomy and begrudges the fact that Andrew is taking N.E.W.T.-level Astronomy.

2: 50 P.M. Spencer discovers that Ian is the new Quidditch coach for Gryffindor. Ian makes a remark about Melissa's boyfriend's tendency to hit on Spencer, which Spencer's teammates correctly interpret to mean that she hooked up with Ian in second year.

3: 46 P.M. Andrew tells Spencer to get her move on and hurry up to catch the Golden Snitch, blaming Spencer's lack of practice over the summer. Spencer retorts that, even as Captain, Andrew doesn't have the right to boss her around, and that Seeker is a better job anyway.

3: 50 P.M. Spencer catches the Snitch. Quidditch practice ends.

"Oh, God," groaned Spencer, trying to crack her neck. Her whole body felt tired and cranky. This was what she deserved for not staying in shape. She stared at the homework in front of her, and it blurred before her eyes. Fuck homework. She was tired, she was sore. All she needed was a nice soak in the hot tub.

Spencer stripped down, grabbed a towel, and went to the hot tub room. She opened the door.

"Oh!" Her cheeks grew hot.

There sat Wren, wearing the sexiest pair of boxers Spencer had ever seen. She was sure she looked terrible in comparison, in her messy ponytail, frumpy sports bra and high-waisted panties.

"Er...sorry, Spencer." Wren looked genuinely apologetic.

"I didn't know you were here." Did that sound stupid? She glanced at her flip-flops.

"Well, here I am." He looked her up and down. "Want to come in the tub?"

Spencer tiptoed accross the cool tile and lowered herself into the hot water. Ahhhh. This was bliss. She let the warmth soak into her muscles, loosening

them. "Wren, where's Melissa?"

"She went to the store or something." He shrugged.

She arched her shoulders back. They felt sort of tense, despite the hot water.

"What's wrong?" Wren touched her shoulder lightly.

She almost jumped. "Oh, nothing. It's just...Quidditch practice. I'm kinda sore."

"Do you need some help?"

"Um, sure."

He scooted close to her, so close hat her leg pressed against his left calf. Wren placed his hands on her shoulders. "Where exactly does it hurt?"

"Here." She pointed to the spot.

"You'll have to turn around." He patted the edge of the tub. "Sit here."

Spencer obeyed, hoping her undies weren't riding up her crack. Wren climbed out of the tub and sat behind her, running his hands along her back. "Here?"

"Yes." That felt good.

He massaged her back, hands both firm and gentle. Spencer sighed in relief. Wren began rubbing her breastbone, sticking his hands into her bra. She stiffened. _It's just a medical thing. He knows what he's doing. _

"Hello? Wren? You there?" called Melissa's voice.

"Crap!" Spencer shot up, wrapping her towel under her arms. She turned and crept back to her bedroom, bare feet slapping the damp floor.  
What had she been thinking, letting Wren touch her like that? They almost got caught! Spencer plopped onto her bed.

_Hoot! _Spencer's owl, Audrey, alighted on the windowsill, holding a card in her beak. She went over and grabbed the envelope. It was marked with letters cut from a newspaper spelling out her name, S-P-E-N-C-E-R.

Curiosity won her over, and she ripped it open. Inside was a slip of paper with printed words on it, as if from a typewriter.

_Covet- that's an easy word. "To lust after and desire something you can't have." That seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?_ _-A _

What. The. Hell? Someone had just seen her with Wren ? Or...they knew about the Ian thing? Either way, it wasn't a good sign at all.


	7. Being French

**(A/N): Hi, everyone! I just finished another chapter. Thank you, HPsibunaSara and "Love it" for the reviews! You all get virtual cake! *gives cake***

An hour before swim practice stated on the first day of school, Emily's boyfriend, Ben, climbed through the portrait hole.

"Ben!" exclaimed Emily, getting up from the couch where she was sitting with a couple of her swimming friends. "Hey...how'd you get in here?" Ben was a Gryffindor, and therefore shouldn't know the Hufflepuff password.

"Oh, I have my ways," Ben said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Emily absentmindedly linked her hand with his, intertwining their fingers together.

"Where were you the other day?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Emily asked blankly.

"At Diagon Alley. Weren't you supposed to go there early?"

"Oh...no," Emily said, remembering how she had planned to meet up with Ben but spent most of her time with Maya instead, purposely avoiding the typical

Hogwarts hangouts in Diagon Alley. "My parents dropped me off late."

"That's too bad." Ben said, reaching forward to kiss Emily on the mouth. She struggled to kiss him back as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He pushed her up against the wall and ran his hand along her muscular thigh. "Hey, lovebirds, get a room!" someone shouted, and Emily was jerked back to her senses. She opened her eyes in self-conscious panic, pushing Ben away.

"I-I gotta go," Emily muttered.

"Where? We only have half an hour before practice!" Ben pointed out.

"I know...But I promised this girl, you know, the new girl, Maya?"

"The black American one?" 

"Yes. I promised I'd show her around."

Ben folded his arms. "Do you really have to?"

"Yeah...I'll probably be too busy after practice, with homework and all."

"Funny, some new girl shows up and you decide you're her personal tour guide."

Emily sighed. "I'm just trying to be nice."

Suddenly Emily saw a thin girl in shorts and a low-cut tank emerge from the dormitory. Her bare limbs were a glowing mahogany color, so different from the mostly-white skin Emily was used to seeing at Hogwarts. Even out of the corner of her eye, Emilly knew it was Maya.

Maya strutted up to them. "He-ey, Emily!" she said in her accent, a strong American one that reminded Emily vaguely of some American movie star. She turned to Ben and looked him up and down from his dark mop of hair to his "lucky" Champion sweat pants. "Who's this?"

Emily realized she should probably introduce them, "This is my boyfriend, Ben. Ben, this is Maya.'

"Hey," said Maya, smiling.

"Hey," replied Ben, standing up. "I'll leave you two to your 'grand tour." He headed over to the other couch and sat down next to one of his swim-mates.

Emily gulped. "Don't mind him." She grabbed Maya's wrist, then dropped it, wondering if Maya felt awkward touching her.

Maya thrust her chin towards the door, smiling with one side of her mouth. "Lead the way."

Emily led them out of the common room and down the corridor. There wasn't much to show Maya, other than the talking pictures, the different classrooms, and the occasional not-so-secret passageway.

They walked down the hallway, their arms brushing against each other. It was shadowy-dark, but Emily was too distracted to be worried about who -or what- might be hiding in the darkness. "Erm...This is Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Moaning what?"

"Moaning Myrtle. She's a ghost. She's really depressed..."

Maya shook her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emily joked, hoping she didn't sound like an idiot.

"Nothing, I just thought of something..."

"What?"

"It's perverted."

Emily cocked her eyebrows. "Tell me...!"

"Well, I just wondered why she was moaning...if you catch my drift." Maya grinned at Emily.

Emily stared at her. _Wait...what?_, she thought.

Then it dawned on her. "Oh." People moaned when they had sex, right? Not that Emily would know. She was still a virgin- she had never even touched herself! Emily wondered whether Maya was a virgin. No, she decided. Maya was sassy and totally sexy- of course she'd gotten laid!

Maya smiled cheekily. "You get it?"

Emily giggled. "Yeah, but...she moans because she's really depressed and stuff."

The black girl smirked. "Emo ghosts. You've just gotta love this place, right?"

"Yes," Emily smiled. "Yes, you do."

The two of them continued walking. Emily was mostly quiet, but Maya began chatting in a lively way, asking her what she thought of certain people in their grade. After a few minutes, Emily glanced at her watch.

"Oh, crud!" she exclaimed. She'd always been afraid to say the word crap for fear that someone might think that she was the kind of girl who threw around swear words like it didn't mean anything.

Maya glanced questioningly at her. "What is it?"

"I have swimming practice in five minutes!"

"And you came with me anyway?"

Emily nodded.

She put her hands on her hips and swayed them slightly, shaking her head. "You are so _cute_."

She giggled, not sure what to say. No one, not even Ben, had ever called her cute before.

"Well, you should probably go," she said. "Don't want to keep your coach waiting." Maya leaned forward and hugged her. Emily put her arms around the smaller girl, smelling a faint hint of banana gum.

"Let's be French!" exclaimed Maya as she planted a kiss on Emily's cheek. Emily cursed her pale skin because she was sure she was blushing, though she didn't know why.

Emily turned her face and kissed Maya on the cheek in return. "I-I'll be French, too!"

Maya laughed, breaking away from her. "Bye!"

"Bye!" said Emily. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

OoOoO

After swim practice, Emily returned to her dormitory, her hair and skin still damp and fishy-smelling from swimming in the murky lake. She noticed a small white card sitting on her bed. Emily flipped it over.

_Sob! I see you've found another friend to kiss! _ _-A_

That A could only stand for one person. The one other girl Emily had kissed, a month before she disappeared.

Ali.


	8. Consequences

**(A/N): You know, writing these chapters isn't so hard. I should do it more often! Thanks to Unknown preference for the review! :)**

Hanna wiped up the last drop of orange goo from the floor, taking care not to get any of it on her clothes. "Sean," said Hanna, fanning herself with one hand and batting her lashes. "It's getting hot in here."

The two of them were cleaning up the Potions dungeon after class because the cauldron had exploded. They were supposed to be at the Great Hall for dinner, but Hanna didn't feel like being around all those tantalizing-yet-fattening carbs at the moment.

"You think so?" Sean took his wand out of the pocket of his crsip black skinny jeans. "_Frigidus_!" A cloud of icy blue air puffed out of the end of his wand and scattered into the air.

He smiled at her. "Is that better?"

"Um, yeah," said Hanna. _Sean, don't you know a flirty move when you see one? _she thought in exasperation. Sometimes Hanna thought Sean was stupid, despite his honor roll grades and eight O..

"Let's go upstairs," he suggested, facing the door.

"Sean!" exclaimed Hanna, grabbing his hand. "Don't you wanna stay here for a little bit?" She made puppy eyes at him, fluttering her mascara-ed lashes.

"No, not reallly!"

Hanna rolled her eyes. _Do I have to spell it out for him?_ She leaned forward and jammed her lips up to Sean's mouth, working her toungue between his lips.

He gently pushed her back. "Hanna, we're supposed to be at the Great Hall."

"What, now you don't wanna make out anymore?" Hanna whimpered, pouting like a scolded two-year-old.

"I do...but not right now!" Sean looked around uneasily. "Someone might see us."

"Yeah, right!" Hanna bent her body toward him again, but he just sighed and shrugged her off.

"I'm really hungry, Han." With that, Sean made his way towards the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sean opened the door.

Pursing her lips, Hanna followed him through.

o o o

"Hanna Marin, there you are," Professor Stone, a short woman with platinum blonde hair in a stern bun, hurried up to her as she made her way to the Slytherin common room.

"What? Why?" She had never been in trouble before, not in all her six years of school.

"He didn't say," The professer shrugged. "But it seems to be quite serious."

Mona glanced at her in alarm. _What did you do?_ said her chestnut-brown eyes. Hanna shrugged at her best friend and headed after the Professor. She led Hanna up a few flights of stairs and down a corridor. Looking around her, Hanna realized that she had never visited this wing of the castle before. It seemed strange and unfamiliar, with dull taupe carpets and portraits of sleeping ladies in wimples adorning the walls.

Professor Stone walked up to a pedestal where a stone gargoyle sat, its mouth set in a creepy grin. "Chocolate frog! No, it's been changed...Cockroach Clusters!"

Hanna was wondering why the Professor was shouting out random candy names when the wall behind the gargoyle suddenly swung aside like a door. Professor Stone prodded Hanna in the back. "In you go."

Her six-inch heels made little clip-clop noises as she approached the door. "Hello?" She slipped through the gap without even brushing against the knobbly wood. _Ha! I am so damn skinny!_

As she walked into the office, the moldy smell of old books hit her nose. At the center of the room there was a huge mahogany desk with papers, quills, and heavy books scattered across it. The Headmaster peeked around a stack of bulky encyclopedia volumes, his ash-blond hair sticking up like the fur of an agitated cat. "Ah, you're here."

"What's going on?" Hanna's gaze wandered to the cracked leather armchair. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Still wearing her professional dress robes and porcelain make-up, Ashley Marin looked as if she had just got off work.

"I called her in on Wilden's request." The Headmaster gestured at a young man beside his desk. Hanna looked him up and down, from his toned arms to his slightly mussed dark hair. _He's pretty hot_, she observed, despite the circumstances.

The man cleared his throat. "I'm Darren Wilden, Department of Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic."

"Hey, I know you!" cried Hanna, recognizing him. "You used to go to Hogwarts! You were in the same year as Ian Thomas!" The Darren Wilden who went to Hogwarts had been a bossy troublemaker, always beating people up or stealing things. Now it seemed that he'd completely changed sides.

"That's right," Wilden frowned as if he thought Hanna was annoying. "Now, Hanna Marin, is it?" She nodded. "The owners of Twilfit and Tattings claim that a certain bracelet of theirs is missing."

Hanna felt a chill running down her back. Damn it, how could they know? She was always so careful.

"So what?" she bluffed.

"They think that you took it." Wilden watched her face carefully.

She kept her face still, trying not to give herself away. "Er...what? Why would I do something like that?"

He raised his eyebrows. "We received an anonymous tip about it this afternoon."

"I don't have any bracelets from Twilfit and Tattings," lied Hanna.

"Oh, really? What about the one you're wearing?"

Her stomach lurched as she became conscious of the weight on her left wrist. How could she be so stupid?

lept to her feet. "This is outrageous! My daughter is a minor! She can't be unfairly accused."

The Headmaster, who'd been trying to peer down Ms. Marin's top, looked up quickly. "I think you should listen to ."

"Ma'am, your daughter has to own up to her actions."

"It's my fault, Wilden, it really is." insisted Ms. Marin. "I told her she couldn't have it." Hanna raised an eyebrow. Her mother didn't even know she went to Twilfit and Tattings.

Wilden brushed a speck of dirt off his bog-green robes. "Well, she is a minor. I suppose we could negotiate...but you know she'll have to be written up for it."

Hanna gulped. She knew it would be an awful stain of her record, as permanent as the sweat stains that were forming unnder her arms right now. It-girls didn't shoplift! Once everyone found out about this, she would go back to being a loser. She had a vision of herself in a bathroom stall, cheeks chubby and hair frizzy, puking up a fresh binge of Bertie Bott's.

_No_, she told herself, heart thumping hard as Ms. Marin and Wilden argued back and forth. _I'm not going back to that, no matter what._

_Screeeeccchh! _

"Puff!" Hanna squealed, rushing to the window.

"I wouldn't open that window if I were you!" called the Headmaster, but Hanna was already unbolting the complicated latch. _The poor little thing,_ _he must be so hungry and tired-_

BOOM! A cloud of ash flew into the air as soon as she pressed the windowpane open. Hanna gaped. "What the hell?" She had black powder in her hair and on the front of her pink silk tank top. This would take her_ forever_ to clean!

Ms. Marin and Wilden ceased their arguing to look at her. "Are you okay?" her mom called.

"It's perfectly harmless," piped up the Headmaster. "One of the old Headmasters had a sense of humor, I suppose..."

"Well, it's _not_ funny!" Hanna felt a pinch on her shoulder as Puff landed there. Hanna took him on her arm. The screech owl's normally brown feathers were dusted with sooty black.

Hanna pried a note from Puff's tiny beak. She was tempted to just toss it out, but she relented that Puff wouldn't have brought it right away if it wasn't important. So she read it.

_Hey, Han. Since prison food makes you fat, you know what Sean's gonna say? Not it! -A_

_No_. Ali was probably dead. It couldn't possibly be her. Could it?


	9. I notice that you want it

**(A/N): OMIGOD! Two chapters in one week? That's like a record for me!**

"All right, let's head back inside," said the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, taking off his gloves.

_Finally!_ Aria yanked off her dragon leather gloves and stripped off the apron wrapped around her waist. She had to talk to Ezra. All day, she'd felt jittery, not able to stop thinking about him. _He's my teacher...but...I want him...but he's my teacher._ She seesawed between her two options: pretend they had never known each other, or keep going with the relationship as if it was no big deal. Aria agonized over it through all her classes and breaks, so much that Mike had told her she looked "glazed over" and several teachers had pointed out that she wasn't paying 'd finally come to a decision. It didn't matter than she was his student. She was definitely more mature than the average seventeen-year-old.

While the rest of her classmates wandered off to their respective hangouts or common rooms, Aria ran up to the dormitory. She tore off her dirt-stained robes and dug through her trunk for something decent to wear.

Blue lace top? Too risque!

Tan blouse? Too frumpy!

Orange cami? Too bright!

Black tee? Too plain!

Purple one-sleeve top? Eh, all right.

She slipped into the top, grabbed a black mini and a long beaded necklace, and examined herself in front of the mirror. Aria applied a little mascara and just a light dab of eyeshadow, because she didn't want Ezra to think she was some kind of whore. Zipping on her highest black leather boots, Aria strutted out of the room.

She ascended the stone steps towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and turned a corner. As she did so, she came face to face with the entire Ravenclaw Quidditch team. All seven of the large, strapping guys were sweating and panting, having just gotten back from practice. Mike, Aria's brother, was among them, as well as Noel Kahn, whom she used to have a small -well, maybe not _that_ small - crush on.

"Hey, Aria!" Noel's denim blue eyes enthusiastically looked her up and down, "You look..._different_."

"Well, thanks, but if you don't mind-"

"Where were you, again?" Noel asked conversationally. "Finland?"

"Yes," Aria said tersely, wanting him to shut up.

Noel grinned. "Are all the girls in Finland as hot as you?"

Mike rolled his eyes, and Aria grimaced.

"How do you know her?" asked one of the other guys, nudging Noel with his elbow. He was staring at Aria hungrily, checking her out from her bare legs to her glossy black-blue hair to the purple fabric stretched tight against her C-cup boobs.

"She's Mike's sister, remember?"

The guy raised his eyebrows at Mike. "If your room's right across from hers, can I stay over?"

This time Aria was the one to roll her eyes. English guys were such freaking perverts!

Well, teenage ones, at least.

...

_I'm going to do this_, Aria told herself, stomping up the stairs with determination. She and Ezra had something between them, and the fact that he was a teacher wasn't going to stop them.

She let her feet do the walking, though her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she thought it might burst. Aria pulled the door open and stuck her head in.

Ezra looked up from his leather swivel chair, where he was bent over his paper scribbling with a quill. He recognized her, his fingers freezing mid-air. "A-aria? Come in."

Aria slid through the door, gently clicking it closed behind her. Her boots were painfully loud as she crossed the room and stood beside his desk.

"Can I help you?" Ezra asked. "Do you have a question about the lesson?"

"No..."Aria gulped, and then awkwardly pulled up a desk. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Ezra's fingers were clenched tight around his quill, not moving, not writing, just balled up into a fist.

"About..._us_."

"Look, Aria," Ezra's tone was low and serious. "I...I didn't know you were only a child. If I had, I wouldn't have led you on."

"You didn't lead me on." Aria lifted her chin up. "I knew what I was doing."

"You knew I was going to be your teacher?" He frowned, his sublime velvet-brown eyes sparkling with suspicion.

"No, no!" Aria said quickly. "I just-"

"You...you planned this, didn't you? You think you'l get exra points for being a good kisser?"

Aria raised her eyebrows. _He thinks I'm a good kisser?_

Ezra shook his head. "Never mind that. Aria, I'm not gullible."

"I wasn't trying to get extra credit! In fact, I didn't even know who you were." She flipped her hair coolly.

"And you want me to believe you?" His voice had an odd pitch to it. Aria looked at him more closely. He seemed..._hurt._

"Yes, I really...um...had good intentions. I didn't know who you were. But, now that I do, it's not like it changes anything." Aria played with a strand of her hair, keeping her voice smooth and clear.

"Aria..." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "_Please_ don't tell your parents."

"Why would I do that?"

"I could get in serious trouble for it."

Aria leaned forward, making sure she was close enough that he could probably smell her jade-scented perfume. "I won't tell _anyone_," she whispered, smiling in a way that she hoped was sultry and not just dumb-looking.

Ezra cleared his throat. "Well...what's done is done. Let's put this behind us, shall we?"

"Are you sure? We could still have...something...together."

He frowned at her, putting his quill down. "No...you're my student, Aria. I couldn't do that."

"Give me a chance, at least!"

"You're underage."

"No, I'm seventeen."

"Aria, look..." He slapped his palm down on the desk. "I'm a teacher. I shouldn't- don't want you." Ezra seemed to be trying to convince himself as well as her.

Aria smiled and brushed her finger tips against his warm, tingling hand. He flinched, but didn't pull away. "Is that really what you want? Think about it, Ezra."

And with those final words, Aria got up and left the room.


End file.
